Between a radio communication device on a transmission side and a radio communication device on a reception side, communication using “adaptive modulation” is performed.
A related technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-004118 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-151482.